1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to threaded, submersible pump drop pipe and casing assembly connection and method of manufacture for use in water well and related systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piping systems with threaded connections are well known in the art. Threaded connections connect lengths of pipe using internal threads on the female end of a pipe that interlock with external threads on the male end of a similar adjacent pipe.
During manufacturing of the pipe, external threads are machined into the male end of the pipe and internal threads are machined into the female end of the pipe, typically through automated cutting processes. The shape of the threads, or “thread profile,” can vary greatly and often depends on the particular application of the pipe. For example, triangular threads, square threads, rounded threads, and even trapezoidal threads are well known in the art.
Another thread characteristic that depends on the application of the pipe is whether the threads are machined on a pitch as the threads extend away from the leading edge of the pipe. Threads cut on a pitch, called “tapered threads,” create a pipe with a gradually changing circumference as the threads extend away from the leading edge of the pipe. As such, for example, the outer circumference of a male end of a pipe with tapered threads increases as the threads extend away from the male leading edge of the pipe, causing the male end of the pipe to be generally shaped as a truncated cone.
Pipes with tapered threads are well known in the art and offer certain advantages over pipes with non-tapered threads (i.e., threads not cut on a pitch). For example, specific types of tapered threads such as NPTF threads (also known as Dryseal threads) are used in many piping applications to create watertight (or fluid tight) connections without requiring a sealing compound. The watertight connection is formed through a mechanical seal when the internal threads of the female end of a pipe deform into the external threads of the male end of an adjacent pipe (and vice versa) during tightening of the threaded connection.
Tapered threads also have a disadvantage in that care must be taken not to apply too much torque so as to overtighten the connection. Threaded connections with tapered threads are considered “hand-tight” (also known as “finger-tight”) at the point when the male end of the pipe can no longer thread into the female end of an adjacent pipe by hand because the taper on the threads has caused the male end to become jammed within the female end. From hand-tight, a wrench is used to turn at least one of the connected pipes, making the connection “wrench-tight.” Wrench-tight is generally accepted as being a maximum of two turns past hand-tight.
If one is not careful the threaded connection can be overtightened past wrench-tight and threaten the integrity of the connection. Overtightening the connection causes hoop stress on the female end of the pipe which, when large enough, will split the female end and cause a failed connection. Hoop stress is a problem with tapered threads that is well known in the art and often occurs near the last internal threads—i.e., the internal threads furthest away from the female leading edge of the pipe—although the failure can occur elsewhere on the female end.
Another problem for threaded connections is lateral stress failure of the connection due to lateral forces on the pipe and/or the connection. Although pipes with tapered threads are susceptible to lateral stress failure, this type of failure most frequently occurs on pipes with non-tapered internal threads (i.e., threads that are not cut on a pitch) within the female end of the pipe. Lateral stress failure usually occurs because the manufacturing process for forming the internal threads weakens the pipe wall. Non-tapered internal threads, as well as tapered internal treads, are typically formed in the interior wall of the pipe at the female end by cutting out a portion of the pipe wall. Removing material from the pipe wall decreases the wall thickness and makes the female end of the pipe more prone to lateral stress failure.
Lateral stress failure often occurs near the first internal threads—i.e., where the internal threads begin, near the female leading edge of the pipe—but can also occur elsewhere on the female end. In addition, the amount of threads cut into the female end of a pipe can increase its susceptibility to failure from lateral forces and pipes with more threads have a greater tendency to fail. As a result, a need also exists for strengthening pipes that use threaded connections to increase their resistance against lateral stress failure.